


A Beginning

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: -Post 6x23-A two-part ficIn which Dinah and Laurel bury the hatchet and attempt to act civil towards one another. It goes.. well enough.





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



Quentin Lance’s funeral is held on a Thursday morning. It’s a small, private affair that’s attended by Sara and most of Team Arrow, with the exception of Oliver. Handfuls of soil are dropped on top of the coffin as it lowers down into the earth, a final goodbye to a man of honor. Dinah’s never been a praying kind of woman but she bows her head anyway, out of respect. As she picks her head back up she catches sight of a blonde head in the distance.

The Black Siren herself seems to be standing out of earshot from the service. Her hands are clasped together in front of her and she wears a somber look on her face. Dinah is surprised to see her here. Almost as surprised as the night Quentin was shot and the siren helped get him to safety. Since that night Dinah has started thinking about the Black Siren and her many motives more and more. Laurel, _this_ Laurel, is giving her complicated feelings. Dinah doesn’t like that very much. The canary shakes her head and seeks out Sara.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sara.” Dinah says once she finds the youngest Lance. “Quentin.. he’s the best man I’ve ever known.”

“I know.” She gives a small, sad smile. “Thank you for coming, by the way.”

“Of course.”

Sara glances passed Dinah, catching sight of her sister’s doppelgänger. She quickly looks away.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Sara says with a slight tremble. Dinah turns her head to look.

“Well, it was nice of you to invite her.”

“I didn’t, actually.” Sara admits.

Dinah turns her head back to Sara.

“You didn’t invite her?” She asks, trying to hide the shock in her voice.

“No. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate her calling me and I know she’s technically my sister, but..” Sara pauses, trying to find the right words, “Seeing her.. and my dad.. it’s just too much right now.”

“That’s understandable.” Dinah says.

The two say their goodbyes and Sara walks away, leaving Dinah with her thoughts.

So, Laurel decided to come of her own accord, Dinah thinks to herself. Begrudgingly, her respect for the siren has somewhat increased since that fatal night. For whatever reason, seeing Laurel here at the funeral makes Dinah respect her even more. It’s this very thought that provokes the canary to walk towards the siren. What she’ll say to her, she isn’t certain.

Dinah walks until she’s a couple of feet away from Laurel and stops once she’s close enough to catch the blonde’s attention. Laurel straightens up, crossing her arms as she fully faces Dinah. There are fresh tears on her face and she wears them bravely, making no indication of wiping them away. Dinah somewhat admires her for that.

“Hey.” Dinah says awkwardly.

“Hey.” Laurel replies with a hoarse voice.

They stand there in an uncomfortable silence until Laurel speaks up again.

“I know it’s naïve of me to say this, but I hope me being here isn’t making this more uncomfortable than it has to be for her.” She gestures with her chin towards Sara.

“She’s.. There’s a lot for her to take in right now. But, she’ll be okay.” Dinah finishes reluctantly.

Laurel nods her head and looks down at the grass below her. Seeing the siren so somber like this makes Dinah feel uneasy. She still isn’t quite sure why she’s here. This was a mistake, probably.

Another uncomfortable silence passes and Dinah decides to bite the bullet.

“I’m glad you came.” She says, causing Laurel’s head to immediately pick up with her brows furrowed.

“You are?” She asks, not even bothering to hide her incredulous tone.

“Yeah. Quentin would be glad to know you’re here.” Dinah sighs, “He would be real proud, actually.”

“..thanks.” Laurel gives a slow, small smile. The first genuine smile Dinah has ever seen from the girl. “I just wish I would’ve done more that night.”

“You did as much as you could.”

“It wasn’t enough.” Laurel’s smile turns bitter. She unfolds her arms and stuffs her hands in the front pockets of her jacket.

Dinah has no idea how to respond to that. She shifts, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Dinah has never really been good with the whole comfort thing. Still, she tries her best.

“Look, do you want to go get a drink or something?” Dinah asks.

“Funny. I never pegged you as a ‘rise and shine’ kind of drinker.”

“Yeah well, I figure a funeral service is as good an excuse for a morning drink as any. So, what do you say?”

“Okay.” Laurel says after a moment. “It’s not like I have anywhere else better to be, anyway.”

“I’m flattered.” Dinah deadpans. “Well, let’s go then.”

“Actually, could you wait here for a few minutes?“ Laurel asks, her eyes look passed Dinah’s shoulder. “There’s something I want to do before we go.”

“Sure.” Dinah replies, unsure. She watches as Laurel walks across the cemetery and pauses at Quentin’s burial spot. She wants to say her final peace, Dinah realizes. It occurs to her now that Sara isn’t the only one who lost a father. Laurel lost a father, too.

Twice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not nearly enough Earth-2 Laurel/Black Siren fics.


End file.
